


Playing My Song

by ArivFroso, KagomeBenihime



Series: Treat for The Trickster [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bela Talbot Being an Asshole, Gabriel is pissed, Horn of Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Raphael cameo, Time Shenanigans, someone gets whats coming to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArivFroso/pseuds/ArivFroso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: Gabriel sat up slowly, looking concerned. "Somebody's playing my song…" he said softly."What song?" Dean asked.Gabriel rubbed his forehead, as if he’s still pained by something. “The horn…”Bobby blinked. “The horn... of Gabriel you mean?” He moved to dig through the pile of books Gabriel had knocked over. “That's some serious magic…”“I know…” Gabriel said softly. “It’s one of the… 'party favors' dad left me… never got around to trying it…”"If it's your thing, why did it hurt you?" Dean asked. "For that matter, how did they get their hands on it in the first place?""It's not like it wasn't written down…" Gabriel sighed. "Whoever is using it doesn't understand how to work it… they're using the wrong ingredients and causing it to react differently…"OrSomeone tries to summon Gabriel by using his horn and causing a whole mess of trouble for our lovely trio.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Treat for The Trickster [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/753126
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Playing My Song

The boys were at Bobby's to help him out when it happened. They were getting ready for a spell when Gabriel suddenly cried out, the metal bowl and ingredients for the spell crashed to the floor as he gripped his head, staggering into a tall stack of books.

"Gabriel!" Sam hurried over, trying to shift the books off of his writhing mate. "What's wrong?"

Gabriel looked up at him. "Y-you can't- hear it?" He managed before doubling up again with a cry.

Sam was confused. He didn't hear anything.

Gabriel struggled towards the door to the room, reaching out and etching a strange symbol on the door frame before trying to reach the door itself. Sam quickly moved over and closed it for him. The effect was almost instant, Gabriel's symbol shimmered and Gabriel himself visibly relaxed.

"What the hell was all that?" Dean asked. He and Bobby had watched the exchange, not wanting to get in the way.

Gabriel sat up slowly, looking concerned. "Somebody's playing my song…" he said softly.

"What song?" Dean asked.

Gabriel rubbed his forehead, as if he’s still pained by something. “The horn…”

Bobby blinked. “The horn... of Gabriel you mean?” He moved to dig through the pile of books Gabriel had knocked over. “That's some serious magic…”

“I know…” Gabriel said softly. “It’s one of the… 'party favors' dad left me… never got around to trying it…”

"If it's your thing, why did it hurt you?" Dean asked. "For that matter, how did they get their hands on it in the first place?"

"It's not like it wasn't written down…" Gabriel sighed. "Whoever is using it doesn't understand how to work it… they're using the wrong ingredients and causing it to react differently…"

"How does it normally work?" Sam asked curiously.

"It's… kinda like a bat signal…" Gabriel said thoughtfully, "or a phone call. This one… this one's like a fog horn on steroids…"

"Who… all can hear it?" Sam asked.

"They tried to direct it at me…" Gabriel said, looking troubled, "but… with the way they botched it? Any angel on Earth…"

"Are there many?" Dean asked. "Angels on Earth, I mean. Aren't they mostly in Heaven or whatever?"

"There shouldn't be many," Gabriel agreed, "but with situations the way they are… who knows…" He sighed, wondering if he should risk listening in on Heaven's communications to see what was happening…

Sam put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.  _ What risk is there in listening? Will they be able to hear that you're there? _

"Will you two just talk out loud already?" Dean complained. Sam looked over, startled. "You always make that face when you're mind whispering to him," Dean grumbled.

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry we made you feel excluded. Sometimes I pick up on things that he wouldn't have normally said out loud, and I don't really know if it's something we can talk about. I was asking if we could, that's all."

Gabriel sighed. "Angels have a sort of… network… where they can talk to each other over distances. I cut off the connection eons ago. It's a direct link to heaven so… there is the chance, if the right angel is paying attention, that they would notice me there… but it could have needed information…"

Dean frowned. "That's a hell of a risk."

"It's up to you," Sam said. "But we're with you, whatever happens."

Gabriel sighed, nodding slightly. He closed his eyes. Sam could almost feel it as Gabriel shifted his perception to connect to the angels.

A moment later, Sam felt a strange sensation, almost like a string being pulled. Gabriel's eyes snapped open.

"Shi-" was all he managed before a loud clap of thunder, and he was gone.

"Gabriel!" Sam shouted. He had started to move forward at the strange feeling, but hadn't even moved a full step. He let his hand fall back to his side, only having gotten it half raised to reach for his mate. "Gabriel, where are you?" he whispered. "What happened…?"

A moment later, the ground shook with a thunderous  **Boom!** Lights flashing around the small house, they heard the scream then.

Sam was running before the rattling had settled.

If someone didn't know the context and was dropped into this right about now, they would think it was an apocalypse film or something. Books were flying off shelves, windows were rattling to the point of cracking, the radios and TV were fritzing out, and there was the screaming… It didn't slow or stop…it just kept going…

Sam burst outside, followed by the others to find Gabriel, struggling frantically, in the grip of a strange man who was glaring at him.

"So…" the man began as the electricity in the air faded and Gabriel finally stopped screaming. "You were still alive… brother."

Gabriel gasped for breath weakly. "R-Raphael… please-"

"Leave him alone!" Sam shouted, running forward to defend his mate.

Dean caught his shoulder. "Stop. Didn't you hear him? That's Raphael, another archangel. Who knows what he's capable of…"

Raphael didn't even seem to notice the gnats of humans behind him, but Gabriel's eyes widened slightly. "Raphael…" he tried again. "You knew I wasn't dead… you all knew… you just didn't care…"

A fuzzy image filtered into Sam's mind, an image of Azazel back in the haunted town growling, "Angel…" before turning and drawing an image on the wall in blood and banishing Gabriel.

Sam side-stepped, half ducking behind one of Bobby's junk cars. He pulled out a smaller knife (at least by Winchester standards) and cut into his hand. Once the blood was flowing, he used the other hand to draw the symbol.

Dean caught his wrist before he could activate it. "It'll hit Gabe, too," he hissed softly.

Sam peaked over the car, reaching out mentally with this fear.  _ "I don't want to lose you…" _

Gabriel's eyes closed, his body seemed to dim.

Raphael cocked his head slightly in confusion. "What are you-"

_ "Do it," _ Gabriel said softly.

Sam pulled his hand free from Dean and slammed it against the sigil. There was a flash and a shrill sound- almost like a scream, but so shrill it made them all wince. When the light faded, Gabriel was on the ground and Raphael was gone.

Sam ran forward. Gabriel gasped, struggling to sit up. "The feather…" he managed. "I need the feather I gave to Bobby. Fast!"

Sam helped him sit up as Dean sprinted back inside the house. "How did you…?"

"I banished my grace so the spell wouldn't affect me… but it's not going to be back soon enough. That feather has just enough juice to do what we need." Gabriel said, drawing a circle in the dirt around him.

"I'm so sorry," Sam said. "If I had just kept my mouth shut, not said anything about the angel radio to them… you wouldn't have felt pressured into doing it… they wouldn't have found you…"

Gabriel shook his head. "I found what we needed… I just got seen… It's not your fault, Sam. Don't worry."

Dean dashed back with the long golden feather and Gabriel snatched it. "I'll give you another," he told Bobby as the feather turned to ash in his hand and crumbled away. "Get in the circle," he said quickly.

Dean and Bobby both did, not asking questions. Gabriel took a deep breath before reciting some kind of spell. He raised his hand just as Raphael appeared in front of them, holding a long blade, almost the same as Gabriel's.

"Gabriel!" he snarled.

**_Snap_ **

"It's up to you," Sam said. "But we're with you, whatever happens." He blinked. "Wait…" he looked around, they were back in Bobby's study. Dean and Bobby looked just as confused.

Sam's eyes got wide and he wrapped Gabriel in a tight hug. Might've crushed bones if he'd been human.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

Bobby opened the false book that he kept Gabriel's feather in, but it was empty. "If we remember all of that… will Raphael?"

"That's what the circle was for," Gabriel wheezed, holding out a new feather for Bobby. "Only we remember." He sighed softly, shaking out his shoulders after Sam let him go. "That was a heavy duty spell… took a bit out of me…"

Bobby took it gratefully, putting it in the false book carefully. "That's good news."

"Maybe you should rest," Sam suggested. "We can deal with what you found out about the horn later."

Gabriel chuckled weakly, closing his eyes. A moment later, Sam heard a strange whining bell-like alarm sound that seemed to bounce around his skull. Judging by the looks on their faces, the others could hear it too.

"Think I can rest with that going?" Gabriel asked softly as the noise faded.

Sam frowned. "What is that?"

"The horn…" Gabriel said. "And that's with my spell muffling it…" He gestured to the symbol he'd drawn on the doorframe.

Sam sighed, shaking his head. "Alright. What can we do to help? What did you learn?"

"I know where the spell is coming from," Gabriel said, "and… who's casting it."

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"Remember the rabbit's foot?" Gabriel asked.

"Hard to forget," Dean said. Sam just nodded.

"It's her," Gabriel said softly. "Bela."

They had explained that run-in to Bobby, and he had told them about the supernatural dealer known as Bela, how she did business, and how she left bodies behind her to get what she was after.

"You sure?" Dean asked, folding his arms.

"Well, she's human," Sam thought aloud. "Shouldn't be too hard to stop her."

Bobby raised a skeptical eyebrow at Sam. "I would suggest four or five different plans before trying anything. That woman can be a terror."

Gabriel sighed. "She's using a spell to try and call angels. Anything to do with that can't be good."

"Where is she calling them to?" Sam asked.

"Some old mansion," Gabriel said thoughtfully. "Not sure beyond that…"

"Do you have a state, at least?" Dean asked. "So we know how long we have to plan while we drive?"

Gabriel nodded. "I know exactly where it is, but I couldn't tell you anything else…"

"Load up," Dean said. "Let's get this bitch."

Sam nodded, hesitating to leave Gabriel after realizing what he was going through. "The sooner the better," he said, finally pulling himself away to get ready.

They all got ready and headed out. Gabriel directed them as they went, wincing every now and then.

"It's right up here…" Gabriel said, pointing.

Dean pulled up to the gated driveway.

"This could get messy…" Gabriel muttered. He had seemed to be getting worse the closer they got, as if the spell was getting louder the closer they were, which probably made sense…

Sam nodded, worried about Gabriel but focusing on the task at hand. "Yeah, as long as we stay with the plan we should be alright."

Gabriel nodded, looking up at the old house. "Let's go…"

They all climbed out and moved forward. Gabriel's eyes glowed slightly in the dark as they darted around, looking for any wards or traps. They moved to the back door and slipped inside. Gabriel pointed towards the sound and the other two nodded. Gabriel moved to the door and opened it, moving toward the glowing symbol on the back wall, the horn... suddenly a ring of flame burst up around Gabriel and he stilled.

_ "Holy oil…" _ he said in the boys minds, looking around to the woman hidden behind the door.

Dean glanced toward Sam and gestured for the two of them to flank the door while she's distracted so they can take out the ward and maybe her, too. Sam nodded.

_ "Keep her talking," _ Sam whispered back in his mind.

"Well, I'll be damned," she said happily. "I was beginning to think it didn't work." She smiled sweetly at Gabriel. "Nice to see you again. What's your name?"

Gabriel glared at her. "Why should I tell you?"

Bela chuckled. "Because the very wealthy business man buying you would probably like to know the name of the angel they're buying." She shrugged. " Whether he intends to keep you on display or use you for organ transplants I wouldn't know, I'm not in the business of asking."

"You asked my name," Gabriel said, grinning. "So, it seems you are in the business of asking Bela, or should I say Abby?"

Bela's smile melted. "How do you-"

Gabriel laughed. "I'm an angel, you think I wouldn't know things? Like how you made a deal? Your parents died mysteriously and you inherited millions. Not that I blame you, after what you're father did to you. Still," Gabriel chuckled. "That deal's got to be coming due soon, hasn't it…"

Bela swallowed back her clear fear, trying to put her confident mask back on. "Oh, you mean like Dean's?"

Gabriel's eyes flashed. "Yes… but yours is sooner… rather than later. Isn't it?" Gabriel jerked his head at the bundles of herbs above the door. "Devil's snare keeps hellhounds out… Trying to avoid being puppy chow?"

Dean tried to tune them out, not wanting to sympathize with her even though he knew exactly the gun barrel she's looking down. He knew the desperation she must've felt, knew that if he had the chance to save his own skin, he'd screw over anyone that he didn't specifically care about.

Gabriel sighed. "How old were you when you made that deal? Ten? Maybe thirteen? You had your parents killed…"

"Shut up!" Bela snarled, raising her gun.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow slightly. "Scared of the truth?"

Bela growled firing a shot, grazing Gabriel's shoulder. "My father abused me, Lilith gave me a way out. She's given me a way out again. All I have to do is take you out of the picture and then kill the Winchesters, there's been a buyer looking for a live angel for years. Any that people find seem to die pretty quickly once he has them, so," she shrugged, trying to get back her regular cockiness, "two birds with one stone, isn't it?"

Gabriel growled, holding his shoulder. "You really think this will hold me for long?"

_ "Are you ok?" _ Sam whispered as they crept down the hall toward the side door.

_ "Fine," _ Gabriel replied before continuing aloud. "I could be out of here before you had a chance to blink you know."

Bela shook her head. "You're bluffing. If you could do it, you would have already."

Gabriel chuckled. "You sure?" After a beat, giving Bela time to start doubting herself, he disappeared, flying straight up into the air. He may not be able to leave the circle, but that didn't mean he couldn't be as high as the ceiling allowed.

He heard Bella cry out in surprise, the sound of a shot as if she was checking if he was invisible or something. Then the sound of the brothers bursting in, another shot and the horn stopped, then came a grunt and a thud, then the fire vanished.

Gabriel flew back down, sighing softly. "Thanks for having my back guys…"

Sam rushed forward, looking to make sure he was ok. He wasn't sure what would happen if she had more than grazed him with a shot, but he didn't want to find out.

"What the hell is that?" Dean called from near where the horn had stopped glowing.

Gabriel looked over. “What’s what?” He moved over to Dean curiously.

Dean was knelt down, running his fingers over what looked like ash, but it was like it had seared itself into the fabric of the wall and floor. Dean brought out a flashlight to get a better look, revealing the charred outline of…

"Wings?"

Gabriel's eyes widened. “Oh no…”

Sam put a hand on his shoulder.  _ "What is it?" _

Dean looked over at him, looking like he was going to be sick. "We weren't the first ones here."

Gabriel knelt down reaching out, his hand glowing slightly over the scorched wings. “Hester… oh Hester…”

Sam's eyes widened suddenly with understanding. "Another angel?"

"This is what happens when an angel dies inside a vessel," Gabriel said softly, trembling fingers touching the scorch marks.

Sam moved forward, putting a hand on Gabriel's back, between where his wings were. "I'm so sorry."

Gabriel stood, moving to Bella’s unconscious form, eyes glowing golden in the dim light.

"Gabriel," Sam said softly.

Gabriel bent, touching Bella’s forehead. She jumped awake as Gabriel grabbed her by the shirt and, lifting her easily, pinned her to the wall. “Why…?” he said softly. “Hester wouldn’t hurt a fly… WHY DID YOU KILL HER?!”

Bella's eyes were wide with fear. "I-I-I didn't-"

Gabriel snarled. "Then who did?"

Bella shook her head vigorously. "I don't know! I had it trapped, like I did with you. I left the room to call the buyer and when I got back the fire was out and it was dead. All I did was get rid of the body so the next one wouldn't see it."

Gabriel growled angrily. " _ She _ is not an  _ it _ ! She was my sister. MY SISTER!" Gabriel's angel blade was in his hand, drawn back and ready to strike.

Sam caught his wrist.  _ "Gabriel." _

Gabriel grit his teeth. Sam could almost feel the guilt and pain radiating from his angel.

_ "It's not your fault, and she isn't worth it," _ Sam thought in even a tone as he could.

Gabriel sighed, the blade lowering. Bella sobbed in relief.

Gabriel tilted his head slightly. "Do you hear that?" He asked softly as Bella’s eyes widened. "Sounds like they're on their way…"

"No… please, you have to help me…" Bella whispered.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "We do?"

Bella sobbed. She knew he was right, but her survival instincts had her wanting to plead and beg. "I don't want to die," she whispered.

"Should have thought of that ten years ago," Sam said. "Come on, let's go."

Gabriel dropped Bella and turned to the brothers. "Yeah…" he glanced at the wing marks again sadly before turning and waving his hand. The herbs above the door burst into flame and he took the boys shoulders.

"No!" Bella cried, reaching, as if she could save the herbs.

Gabriel flew them back to the car, his eyes following something invisible as it moved up the driveway towards the house.

Dean could have sworn he heard a dog's growl, but he got in the car quickly. Gabriel followed as gunfire and screams rose from the house. Dean started the car, trying not to think about how that would be his future.


End file.
